Mobile communication devices allow their users to communicate with others in more flexible ways and at more flexible times. Devices have output systems (e.g. displays and speakers) to generate audio and visual signals to the user. Visual information and enunciations generated on displays can notify the user of certain events (e.g. receipt of an email). Similarly, audio enunciators generated through a speaker can notify the user of other events (e.g. an incoming telephone call).
A device has limited capabilities to customize such audio/visual signals. Many devices have limited libraries of data files, screen images and audio clips that can be optionally activated and selectively used by the device. However, retention of such files on the device takes up valuable memory storage. Further such local files present a static set of files that cannot be expanded or changed.
It is desirable to provide an improved system and method for providing such files to one or more electronic devices.